TakXFlora
by The Flaming Hoodman
Summary: No one has written a TakXFlora so that's what I'm gonna do
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Juju summoning

We open in a very big room full of a mixture of books games movies a big TV several game systems new and old and at the end of the room was a man at his desk with a computer.

The man was dressed in a large black cloak with his hood covering most his face.

He had a regular red shirt and blue pants under the coat.

"Ok enough describing me cmon the people don't want to hear this"

The man spoke as he walked to the center of the room

He cleared his throat and then he spoke

"Hello everyone you should know by now but my name is the Flaming Hoodman but will just leave my name as FH for short anyway."

He pointed toward a wall and a light showed several painting with Brandon and N.

"You all have been enjoying the chronicles of these two people and they still have plenty more adventures to come but we're gonna take a small break in order to tell a tale of an AU which I'm quite surprised no one has thought of yet."

Three GameCube games floated in front of him.

"Yep the Tak series has been a big part of my childhood I liked the show and the games alike.But anyway if you read this description you already know that this is a TakXFlora AU.Now if this is going to happen I'll need to use my author powers to create the scene.If you play the games you know that the player controlling Tak is known as a juju that jibolba summoned."

A portal opened behind FH

"Well looks like my ride is here alright so get comfy grab a snack and please enjoy while I try my best to make this happen."

FH jumped in the portal.

He appeared in a hutt and saw jibolba chanting

"Oh what does it take to summon a powerful juju spirit from another world."

"I think the term is universe"

Jibolba jumped back and screamed

"It worked"

"Yes it worked you summon me now what do you want"

"My name is jibolba I am the great and powerful shaman of the pupanunu people.For generations we have-"

He was cut off by loud sheep sounds.

"HEY QUIET OUT THERE I'M TALKING TO A JUJU"

A young man with a feather on top of his head looked in

"TAK WOULD GO SHUT THOSE PEOPLE UP THIS IS IMPORTANT AND GO GET WARRIOR LOK I WANT TO INTRODUCE HIM TO THIS JUJU HERE"

"Wow I really have no words"

FH looked at the camera and winked

"I am so sorry"

"It's alright I already know everything"

"Oh you do"

Yes the evil tlalok stole the moonstones leaving the moon juju powerless and turning people into sheep.

And it's said that a mighty warrior of the pupanunu people will defeat tlalok."

"Yes his name is lok"

Tak came back with a sheep wearing an amulet.

"Tak what are you doing?"

"You told me to get lok"

"Yes go get fetch lok stop playing with sheep"

"I did fetch lok"

"No you fetched a dirty stinky animal"

"That's Lok. See? He's wearing loks amulat. Tlalok must have turned him into a sheep.

"No no no this is all wrong this isn't in the pu pu pu-"

"Pupanunu "

"Pupanunu people's prophecy. The mighty warrior doesn't become a sheep. The mighty warrior doesn't lick my foot.Stop the licking Lok."

"Can't we just change him back?"

"I don't know wait that's it will change Lok back into a mighty warrior this magical juju from another world can help us."

He turned to face FH.

"Follow Tak protect him with your power! Go to the ancient buriel ground and put the teeth into the statues! And go get me some magical nubu plants while your out. Now go! Both of you Lok must stop Tlalok before he destroys the moon goddess!"

FH and Tak ran outside.

"I'm not entirely sure how im gonna get these plants I mean I'm just a shaman's apprentice."

They stopped running

"You may have a point I mean you don't seem trained for standard combat"

FH snapped his fingers and they were teleported to Lok's training.

"I remember seeing this with jibolba once."

"And 3 2 1"

A flow of green petals and energy formed flora in front of the 2.

"Hello you two my name is flora the moon juju asked me to help you tak anyway we have lots of work to do so let's get this training done."

FH opened a portal behind him.

"Tak you'll need this training I'll be back later."

"Wait I don't know what your name is"

"FH just call me that"

FH jumped through the portal he was in the realm of jujus

He walked to the moon palace.

He saw the moon juju weekend in a sphere of energy.

"Hello moon"

She looked and saw FH.

"Flame it's been a while"

"It really has anyway there's no need to worry all of this will be resolved soon"

"So what are you doing here?"

"What I'm not allowed to visit an old friend?"

"No I just wasn't expecting you for at least a few more years."

"Well the great juju challenge is an interesting event"

"Yes but with my powers like this I was thinking you were here to kill Tlalok as a favor."

"No my powers can't interfere with the prophecy"

"So why are you here?"

"Your daughter flora is helping Tak but what if something more then friendship would happen between them."

Moon Juju had a bit of confusion on her face.

"What are you planning?"

FH chuckled.

"Nothing the pieces are already on the board."

"Your always after a story aren't you Flame?"

"You know me to well Moon"

"I will have no problems with those two if it happens."

"Well the final piece has been played"

FH began to walk out of the moon palace

"Flame one more thing"

FH turned around

"Can you make sure no harm comes to them?"

FH shook his head.

"I will do what I can but there's only so much my power can do"

"That's all I can ask."

FH walked through the juju realm and jumped through a portal leading back to the pupanunu village.

He was at the end of Lok's training.

"Alright so that's the end of this chapter. This was an establishing chapter so next time there will be TakXFlora I hope I don't know."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Burial grounds

FH is shown playing solitaire on his phone.

He suddenly put it up.

"Oh hello again sorry I was getting bored waiting for the next chapter anyway Tak and Flora will be here soon so I'll talk to you later.Oh and don't complain about me breaking the fourth wall it's my story and I'll do what I want."

Tak and Flora were exiting Lok's training and saw FH leaning against the exit.

"Where have you been?" Asked Tak

"I had a little talk with the Moon Juju to confirm something."

"What would that be?"

"Not important"

"Alright you two c'mon we have to hurry to the burial grounds."

"You know what Flora why don't you go on ahead I have to talk to Tak about something"

Flora shrugged her shoulders turned into her travel ball and flew off.

"So what did you need to talk to me about"

" Walk with me"

They began to walk.

"You see Tak I'm what they call a story hunter I hunt for a good story and yours is one that interests me currently."

Tak had a confused look on his face.

"Why me Lok is the one the prophecy talks about?"

"Yeah well if a great warrior is turned into a sheep it doesn't fill many pages in a book now does it"

"No I suppose not"

"Now an adventure where you go off to a mystic graveyard to find some interesting ingredients to turn someone human again. Now that is a good story."

"So is that all your here for just to watch me collect these plants?"

"No I'm here to see what could be at the end of your journey or more importantly who."

"What does that mean?"

"I've seen the way you look at Flora I'm curious to what will happen."

Tak's face turned red.

"What how could you?"

"My eyes are much more observant than yours even though most of my face is covered. Anyway who knows at the end of your journey you might get the girl"

"And what makes you so sure that I like Flora like that?"

"I'm not"

"You don't make any sense first you say that your this great story hunter yet your following the story of a shaman's apprentice then you tell me you just want to see the end of my journey and then you say I have feelings for someone who I just met an hour ago and yet your not sure about any of this."

FH shrugged his shoulders.

"Tak I don't know what the future holds I can only see glyphs of it."

"What are you?"

"A guy who loves a happy ending"

They approached the lift where Flora was floating in her normal form.

"What took you two so long?"

"I was talking to Tak to see if my history on the pupanunu people was correct I'm glad to find that it was."

Tak nodded.

"Well down we go."

After a minute they were in the ancient burial ground.

"Whoa now this is more death than I'm familiar with"

"Tak jibolba said we should get the staff from the grand tomb over there."

Suddenly a group of Nurbles came running at Tak.

Tak took out the first one with his club and then knocked the last two off the edge into a pit.

FH simply nodded.

Flora in her travel form flew all the way to the top of the tomb.

"Kinda wish she would wait before running off."

"Naw I'm not too worried I mean those Nurbles were kinda weak."

As they made there way to the top they were stopped by a ram.

"Ok so now what?"

FH saw a melon plant near by.

"Rams like melons."

"So we lead it over here to eat it's fill."

"Exactly."

After some careful positioning the Ram was stuck eating in a infinite loop of melons.

Tak and FH made it up.

"You know I can fly too but I don't do it everywhere."

Flora turned back to her normal form.

"Ok well it's not my fault you two are slow."

Tak suddenly placed a big gold tooth into one of the large statues and a light appeared on the tomb.

"Huh so that's what jibolba meant."

"Tak why don't you go look for the other teeth this map should help you."

FH threw Tak the map.

Tak jumped down and went off.

"So Flora what do you think of Tak?"

"He an interesting one"

"Yeah interesting enough to have a story that interests me no wonder Moon as such faith in him."

"How do you?"

"I went to have a chat with her after figuring out all that was going on."

"You didn't do anything to her did you?"

"Oh course not I would never hurt an old friend of mine.

"You know her from back then"

"That's a different story anyway let's focus on the current topic."

"Um what was it again?"

"Ok so what do you think of Tak?"

"He's much Braver and stronger then I first thought not many people would dive into a place like this. He seems like a good friend to a lot of people."

"Including you?"

"Yeah a good friend."

FH noticed a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"This might be easier than I thought" FH thought with a smirk.

"You hesitate I wonder why."

Her face had a red tint on it.

"What are you implying? "

"Nothing just calling what I see it."

Tak came back with the three remaining teeth.

"Huh that was fast."

"Yeah well your instructions were very specific"

Flora turned back into her travel ball form.

Tak placed the teeth into the statues.

The tomb opened up and Tak and FH entered the tomb where a large coffin.

The coffin opened up and a mummified man came out.

He was coughing

"Whoa are you OK"

"Ah that's a part of being mummified you get these dust balls stuck in your throat. They feel like little rocks."

He coughed once again.

"So your the mighty warrior of the pupanunu people's prophecy mmhmm come to pick up the staff of your ancestors? Well you don't look so mighty to me."

"Oh I'm not the great warrior. That's Lok's job I'm just here to bring the staff to jibolba."

"The prophecy says that only the great warrior can have the staff. If you can take the staff from me mmhmm you are meant to have it."

Tak took the staff and the mummy's arm in the process.

"Aw man that's my fighting arm. What a drag."

Tak and FH had disgusted looks.

"Take the staff mighty warrior use wisely and often and never touch me again."

The mummy went back into his coffin.

"Wow this staff is kind of cool."

Tak wielded the staff.

Flora turned back into her real form.

"Those awful Nurbles won't stand a chance now."

"Yeah also"

Tak pole vaulted to the the exit to the tomb which was weirdly high up.

"Getting to high places won't be too difficult."

FH jumped to where Tak was.

"Yeah good for you now we have to find those plants now right?"

"Yeah we need four of them but they are all in separate areas."

Flora said with a determined look.

"Seems like an excuse to see the world."

"Yeah well let's get started."

Flora turned into her travel ball and led the two too the first plant in the burial grounds.

The plant suddenly came to life and tried to bite Tak as he reached for the small nuba plant.

"Ok these plants aren't supposed to do that"

"Flora you have any advice would be appreciated"

"Ok um hit it till it dies"

Tak kept dodging and hitting it in a pattern until the plant collapsed dead.

Tak collected the small plant from its mouth.

"Huh that was easier than I thought"

"Yeah who would have thought my plan of dodging and hitting would work."

"So where do we go for the other 3?"

Flora shrugged her shoulders

"Luckily for you two I have a plan."

FH tossed another map to Tak

"Tree village, Dry rock canyon, and chicken island."

"I have something important to do so you two will be on your own for a while think you got this"

They both nodded.

FH went through a portal that appeared behind him.

"So shall we go?"

"Yeah I know where the tree village is follow me"

Tak followed Flora's travel ball while FH watched from the skies.

"I think I'll just step out of the way and see if the cards I played work."

FH held up a picture of Tak and a picture of Flora.

He spinned the pictures they turned into a card with a heart.

"Now will there team be able to complete the prophecy or."

The card burst into flames and a picture of Tlalok was in its place.

"I really wish I could do more but I can't risk breaking the timeline."

FH faced the camera.

"Don't worry I'll help if things get too bad anyway now that I have broken off from those two what could happen. See you next chapter!"


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tree Village

FH is shown watching Tak and Flora head towards the Tree village lift.

"Oh hello again I didn't expect to see you so soon."

FH walked through a portal and was back at his home.

"Enjoy following these two for next few chapters I'll check in soon."

It is shown that Tak and Flora were heading up to the top of the tree village.

"Your gonna love this place Tak the plant mix so well with the village, and the people there are so nice."

Tak had a look of interest on his face.

"Sorry I'm just a bit excited I love this place"

"It's ok your kind of cute when your all excited"

Flora had a slight blush that made her look away from Tak.

The lift reached the top and it was quiet except for a few baas.

Sheep.

"Tam I'm not seeing any people I guess Tlalok turned them into sheep too."

Flora had a disappointed look on her face.

Tak put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry we'll fix this"

Flora saw that Tak was really trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks"

"So you know this place any idea where the plant is?"

"Yeah follow me"

She entered her travel ball form

Tak quickly followed her and they reached a large wooden door

Flora turned back into her normal form and looked at the door then the nearby sheep and treadmill

"Tak the people of the tree village use sheep in order to make mechanisms work try moving the sheep there."

Tak nods and begins to lift the sheep and place it on the treadmill.

The sheep began to run and the large door began to open and several nerbals ran at Tak.

Tak used his staff to jump through the door right before it closed leaving the nerbals outside.

"Well that was close"

flora said turning into her normal form

"Yeah but where do we go from here?"

Tak was looking around

Flora flew near a treadmill

"This should help you like last time"

Tak looked over and saw a sheep hiding.

"I got this"

He slowly carried the sheep over to the treadmill and a second door opened.

"Great work tak"

She turned into her travel ball form.

"Hey Flora why do you turn into that ball so often?"

Tak asked as Flora turned into her normal form.

"Well I move a little faster in that form and it's easier to travel"

"I think it's better when your normal"

Flora blushed

"Uhh thanks"

Tak looked out the door.

"Hey look the next plant"

Tak runs out the door and Flora followed.

The plant came to life and tried to bite tak who easily dodged.

Tak delivered several blows against the plant when he was tripped by a vine.

He was nearly hit off the tree.

"Whoa"

Flora quickly went behind him and kept him from falling.

"Don't worry we got this"

Tak nods and used his staff to pole vault over the plant and strike the plant with his club killing it.

"Phew that was weird"

He grabs the small flower from its mouth.

"Great job tak now we need the last two cmon let's go"

Flora floats near Tak but continued to be in her normal state surprising Tak.

As they head towards the elevator.

FH stood on the tree above them.

"Sorry this took so long I've been busy working on other stuff but anyway I'm looking forward to future chapters but anyway looks like these two have gotten closer so let's keep watching and see just how close these two shall go"


End file.
